Rings of Power
The Rings of Power are mighty magical Talismans created by the Elves of the Gwaith-i-Mirdain and Sauron in the Second Age. The Great Rings The Rings of the Elves *Narya - Worn by Cirdan (later Gandalf) *Nenya - worn by Galadriel *Vilya - worn by Gil-Galad (later Elrond) The Rings of the Dwarves *Angya or Handorm ,Dwarven Ring of Dúrin's Tribe or Ring of Salubrity - given to Durin III, captured by the Necromancer *Manthrif-Dwarven Ring of Sindri's Tribe, or Ring of Guile - given to Darsha captured by the Nazgûl *Sindya, Dwarven Ring of Dwálin's Tribe or Ring of Artifice - given to Brúni, captured by the Nazgul *Tinya ,Dwarven Ring of Druin's Tribe or Ring of Fury - given to Balli Goldeneye, devoured by Thostir *Tulya, Dwarven Ring of Malln's Tribe or Ring of Accretion - given to Malln IV, devoured by Hrimil *Urya, Dwarven Ring of Úri's Tribe or Ring of Temerity - given to Dwári, devoured by Skell *Vanya, Dwarven Ring of Thúlin's Tribe or Ring of Retribution - given to Riimukäsi, devoured by Skell The Rings of Men *Minya;Ûri, the Heart-stopper or the Ring of Ire- worn by the mannish King Mûrazôr *Attëa;Orôm, the Warmonger or the Ring of Rancor- worn by the mannish King Khamûl *Neldëa; Sâkhla, The Cruel One or the Ring of Terror - worn by the mannish King Dwar *Cantëa;Jûru, the Herald of Mourning - worn by the mannish King Indûr *Lempeä;Mêbat, the Mirth-eater - worn by the mannish King Khôrahil *Enqueä;Nitîr, Terror's Sting - worn by the mannish King Hôarmûrath *Otsëa;Sapthân, the Foolstone - worn by the mannish King Adûnabeth *Toldëa;Khânto, the Pain-giver - Worn by the mannish King Rên *Nerteä; Adâsh, the Foe-maker or the Ring of Savagery- worn by the mannish King Ûvathar Sauron´s Ring *The Ruling Ring - Also known as "The One Ring", "The Master-Ring" and "The Ash Nazg". The Lesser Rings A larger number of lesser Rings were made before als Trials and Experiments, most of them with minor Powers.A few of them are known: *Aderun-culch *Aegor *Amarthgor *Amarthrin *Amdirechor *Angollin *Annatar´s Ring *Aradhrin *Arinora's Band *Athrin *Band of Dauntless Will *Band of Fury *Band of Intuition *Band of Loyalty *Band of Riddling *Beast Ring *Belegor *Belegrin *Binding Rings *Blue Ring *Calenhen *Candinglos *Celethlos *Coblaith's Folly *Codhringor *Conquerer's Ring *Cuguringor *Curugor *Cururingor *Danas-culch *Dawn-rose Ring *Defender's Ring *Delbek *Delver of Krúslë Lannan *Dreng-hring *Dolen-helvarch *Dreamlord Ring *Edhel-Dagor *Edhelharingor *Elenya *Erur-culch *Estelchor *Estellin *Faeringor *Fëa-Hiril *Goblin Rings *Golchor *Gollinn *Golugor *Gwanwengor *Gwannin *Hithringor *Huntsman's Ring *Idhrinn *Lalaithlos *Linta *Londrinn *Longor *Lorgl în *Loringor *Lorinn *Lothrinn *Manadgam *Manadhgor *Manadhringor *Marcher's Ring *Martyr's Ring *Meletya *Mender's Ring *Mereth *Minuiallingor *Miringor *Murb-khed *Narchuil *Narmeleth's Legacy *Nestadlos *Nírgor *Nírya *Núraw *Oakenbark's Redemption *Othlos *Parch-culch *Paurnen *Persevering Ring *Pizumu's Folly *Poet's Ring *Prakhum's Doom *Prankster's Ring *Pride of Búrzghâsh *Randae´s Ring *Resilient Ring *Ril-Mîr *The Ring of Wrath *Ring of Acid *Ring of Agility *Ring of Anticipation *Ring of the Blessed *Ring of Blocking *Ring of Brawling *Ring of Clear Skies *Ring of Combat *Ring of Conflict Resolution *The Ring of Courage *Ring of the Deep *Ring of the Defender *The Ring of Delusion *Ring of Earth-fire *Ring of Endurance *The Ring of Enigma *Ring of Entanglement *Ring of Essence *Ring of Fair Play *Ring of Fate *Ring of Finesse *Ring of (Holy) Fire *Ring of Fleetness *Ring of Formation *Ring of Fortitude *Ring of Frost *Ring of Fulfillment *Ring of Harmony *Ring of Impersonation *Ring of Intent *Ring of Lasting Victory *Ring of Learning *The Ring of Lies *The Ring of Lore *ring of machinery *Ring of the Meldain *Ring of Merging *Ring of Might *Ring of Morale *Ring of Mordor's Bane *Ring of Mystery *The Ring of Nature *Ring of Peace *Ring of Penetration *Ring of Precision *Ring of Preparedness *Ring of Protection *Ring of Prowess *Ring of Renewing *Sage's Ring *Ring of the Rider *The Ring of Sanctuary *Ring of Seeking *The Ring of Shadows *Ring of Skill *The Ring of Spirit Warding *Ring of Succour *Ring of Summoning *Ring of Resilience *Ring of Resolve *Ring of Stagnant Air *Ring of Station *The Ring of Stealth *Ring of Still Air *Ring of Stormy Skies *Ring of Strength *Ring of the Strength of the Dwarves *Ring of Tactics *Ring of Uncommon Heroism *Ring of Unyielding Determination *Ring of Valour *Ring of Vigour *Ring of Vitality *Ring of Warding *The Ring of Weapon Warding *Ring of Will *Ring of Willful Defense *Ring of Willpower *Ring of the Wind *The Ring of Words *Rodonechor *Ruthringor *Sidhlos *Sidhrin *Smith's ring *Speaker's Ring *Strategem *Survivalist's Ring *Taringor *Toringor *Trenardhrin *Turca *Túrin *Túringor *Tyelca *Veracity *Victor's Ring *Warrior Ring Other Rings *Advisor's Ring *Aglardir's Ring *Anórien Ring *Annúnminas Ring *Arnorian Healer's Band *Assassin's Ring *Athgrat's Ring *Band of the Codex Archivist *Band of the Nimble Sentry *Band of the Warrior Sage *Ring of Bebarahir *Beorning's Ring of Helm *Beremud's Ring *Bloodstone Ring *Bogrian's Bane *Bone Ring *Bothwar's Praise *Bounder's Ring *Bram's Ring *Bróin's Ring *Brown Wizard's Band *Brunstan's Ring *Burglar's Ring *Calelloth's Gift *Calenglad's Ring *Captain's Ring *Cargaraf's Ring *Cerys' Gem *Champion's Ring *City-defender's Ring *City Patroller's Ring *Curufin´s Ring *Defender's Ring *Draig-Lûth Warrior's Band *Dunland Healer's Tin Band *Dunlending Ring *Elder's Band *Engineer's Ring *Entwash Ring *Eorlingas Ring *Éowyn's Ire *Erebor Ring *Expeditionary's Ring *Favagair's Folly *Fighter's Ring *Fletcher's Ring *Footman's Ring *Garsfeld's Ring *Gloin's Gold Ring *Glorfindel's Band *Gorothúl's Ring *Granite Ring *Great River Ring *Greenwood Ring *Gruesome Finger-Band *Guardian's Ring *Gwyllion's Ring *Harn-culch *Havan-culch *Healer's Ring *Hedh-culch *Herdbéag *High Guard's Ring *Historian's Ring *Hunter's Ring *Hunter of Wovenvales *Hunulf's Band *Ingifast's Ring *Invader's Ring *Khazâd-gold Ring *Knakk's Ring *Léofdag's Ring *Lieutenant's Band *Limlight Ring *Loop of Búth Sánkhas *Loop of Ithilien's Bounty *Lore-master's Ring *Master Ring *Minstrel's Ring *Mooncandle ring *Moonstone Ring *Moon-watcher's Ring *Moran's Ring *Munce's Ring *Norcrofts Ring *Officer's Ring *Ora's Ring *Orator's Ring *Orc-hunter's Ring *Philosopher's Ring *Plague Doctor's Ring *Prism Ring *Prowler's Band *Recruit's Ring *Red Ring *Rhudauran Ring *The Riddler's Ring *Ring of the Abandoned Hall *Ring of the Abyss *Ring of Absent Friends *Ring of the Ancients *Ring of the Aurochs *Ring of Barahir *Ring of the Bear *Ring of the Blue Waters *Ring from the Men of Bree *Ring of the Bridge-warden *Ring of the Broadacres *Ring of the Broken Promise *Ring of the Bumbling Fellowship *Ring of Caras Galadhon *Ring of the Deer-Chaser *Ring of the Devious Jester *Ring of the Disturbed Vault *Ring of the Dragon *Ring of the Dreamflower *Ring of the Dryad Loveliness *Ring of Edoras *Ring of the Eglain *Ring of Elfstone *Ring of Éomer *Ring of Eruilan *Ring of the Falcon *Ring of Fangorn *Ring of Forgotten Spirits *Ring of the Fox *Ring of the Golden Wood *Ring of the Great Shore *Ring of the Green Knoll *Ring of the Grove *Ring of the Guardian *Ring of the Hart *Ring of Helm Hammerhand *Ring of the Honourable Minstrel *Ring of the Hope of Men *Ring of Hopeful Memories *Ring of The Hornburg *Ring of the Kingsfell *Ring of the Kingsguard *Ring of the Liberator *Ring of the Lost One *Ring of the Mariner *Ring of the Mark *Ring of Mirath *Ring of the Moon-lands *Ring of Naillan *Ring of the Nobleman *Ring of Norbury *Ring of the Northern Healer *Ring of Outcast Brethren *Ring of the Outer Fence *Ring of the Ox *Ring of the Pelennor *Ring of Potent Venom *Ring of the Prince *Ring of the Protector *Ring of the Rabbit *Ring of the Rangers *Rings of Rhudaur *Ring of the Rock-worm *Ring of the Saviour *Ring of the Silenced Horror *Ring of Sirannon *Ring of the Stag *Ring of the Stonedeans *Ring of the Strange Wood *Ring of the Strong Arm *Ring of the Strong-heart *Ring of the Sunset's Windows *Ring of Théodred *Ring of Thorin's Hall *Ring of the Tower Guard *ring of the uruk-hai *Ring of the Warden *Ring of the Westfold *Ring of the White Mountains *Royal Ring of Hathor *Rune-keeper's Ring *Saruman's Ring *Scout's Ring *Secret-keeper's Ring *Seeker's Band *Sergeant-at-Arms' Ring *Siegebreaker's Band *Signet of Adlan *Signet of Valour *Soldier's Ring *Sorcerer Ring *Spry Ring *Squire´s Ring *Stag Clan Soothsayer's Ring *Star-watcher's Gem *Starblossom Ring *Sunbrand Ring *Sunstone Ring *Sun-watcher's Gem *Sutcrofts Ring *Taaliraan Family Ring *Tactician's Ring *Taskmaster's Ring *Thoughtful Band *Tracker's Band *Vagabond's Ring *Vanguard's Ring *Veteran Ring *Wafi's Ring *Warden's Ring *Wisdán's Ring *Wold Ring *Wyrmfire Ring *Yrjänä's Ring *Ysbrud-culch Category:Magic Category:Artifacts Category:Rings